The demon seducing her dragon
by whynot3993
Summary: Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel had finally started to date and just announced it to the guild. It resulted in that everyone was happy for them except one person, the she-devil Mirajane. So she decided to do the only logical thing to seduce her dragon. (Lemon one-shot maybe two-shot)


**The demon seducing her dragon:**

 **well, this will be my first ever lemon story. So I hope you won't be too hard on me but I would gladly appreciate every single constructive critic I can on this story. I hope you will enjoy**

 _ **The demon seducing her dragon.**_

 **Let's start:**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing idiot? Are you trying it get yourself killed? The ice mage named Gray questioned out loud to Natsu since he was holding hands with the queen of the fairies. Erza scarlet that even blushed for some reason

"No why would I? I'm just holding my beautiful girlfriends' hand" Natsu said with a huge grin making the whole guild drop their jaws. While Erza started to fidgeting as her blush became so red and dark that it matched her scarlet hair.

"I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO PROUD OVER YOU BRAT. You are finally growing up and maybe soon you will become a real man or maybe you already are one?" Makarov said truly proud over his child. But that didn't stop him from having a nosebleed form thinking of all the perverted thoughts he had about what Erza and Natsu would do late at night.

"Of course, I'm a real man" Natsu responded not really getting what Makarov meant with a real man. And as soon as he said that Erza started to squeeze his hand extremely hard.

"AHHHHH IT hurts, it hurts, let go of my hand Erza" Natsu pleaded with the scarlet-haired women while pulling his hand away from hers to blow on it.

"WE HAVE NOT DONE IT. At least not yet" Erza said first in an ice cold steel voice but it turned warm and soft in the end. It was this sentence that confirmed to the guild that this was not Erza Scarlet. The women who would never ever speak of naughty things.

"So, who is this? A friend of yours that can do transformation magic?" Gray questioned in a degrading voice as he found it disgusting that Natsu would pretend to go out with someone that looks like Erza.

"ohh so that's it." "did he blackmail her?" "I would never expect Natsu to do that" Multiple of the guild members whispered to each other's as they looked at Natsu with pity in their eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu questioned because Gray question went straight above his head leaving Natsu completely confused.

"We are talking about how you made someone transform into Erza so that you could pretend to go out with her" Gray spelt it out for him which was the last drop from our scarlet-haired beauty

"GRAY. I will only say this once. I'm the real Erza scarlet" Erza said while glaring at the guild members with a red aura surrounding her making every guy shiver in fear.

"SORRY ERZA IT WAS JUST A JOKE" The whole guild apologised and lied to Erza since they truly thought it was not Erza for a minute.

After the dispute was settled the guild congratulated the new couple even Gajeel and Laxus congratulated them. Even if they only whispered it so Natsu was the only one to hear it thanks to his dragon senses. Everyone congratulated them except one and that was our white-haired demoness Mirajane Strauss

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"That red-haired fat bitch really dared to make her move on him" Mira said to herself as was prepared to go to war against that bitch if needed.

"Since she made a move on him it's only natural that I will make mine. So, let's see if my dragon is a bit hungry for a demoness" She said as she took a deep breath and put on her happy face.

"I'm so happy for you two" was the first thing Mira said as she came out from the kitchen with a happy smile as she lied to them.

"thank you, Mira, it really means a lot coming from her" Erza responded since even if she used to be her rival, she was still her best friend.

"Let me grab a strawberry cheesecake for you and a flaming hot chicken for you Natsu, it's on the house to celebrated your relationship" Mira told them as she soon brought them their meals. when Erza got her strawberry cheesecake she completely forgot Natsu and everything else as she focused only on her cake. Meanwhile, Mira placed Natsu meal in front of him as she leaned forward's making Natsu able to see her cleavage right in front of him as she got close enough to whisper into his ear.

"I got a new flame that I want you to test, what do you say about coming over for dinner?" Mira whispered to her dragon slayer.

"a new flame? Of course, I will come" Natsu said as he always looked for a good fire to eat.

"Eight a cloak" Mira said to then backed off from him to serve the rest of the guild skipping happily.

"Natsu you need to start to eat your meal or it will become ashes." Erza said since his meal was on fire and she had finished her cake quickly since it was just too good.

"aye" Natsu said happily as he was going to dig in as he usually did but before he could Erza spoke you.

"Natsu remember to eat the right way" Erza demanded in an iron voice.

"Aye mam" Natsu responded

"D-don't call me that" Erza said with a sad voice as she was looking down.

"aye Erza my sweet girlfriend" Natsu corrected himself to please his girlfriend.

"Th-that's better" Erza stuttered happily over Natsu calling her his girlfriend.

"Erza lets have some girl talk" The fairy tails girls said as they creeped up on the new couple since they needed some private time with Erza.

"I can't do that since me and Natsu will go on a date" Erza said to the girls but her plans would change as she suddenly felt like there were multiple demons behind her.

"Natsu I'm sorry but we are going to borrow Erza for today" Lucy said sweetly as she was letting out the famous fairy tail girl's aura that meant no one should go against her.

"Ay mam" Natsu responded in the same way he would when Erza let her aura out.

"Natsu don't you dare to leave me to these demons" Erza called out him while the girls dragged her away out of the guild. Natsu just sat there as he saw his girlfriend getting dragged away by demons. The moment they left the guild there were multiple members approaching Natsu.

"Now that Erza is away let us ask the real questions" The perverted Wakaba said.

"How far have you gone?"

"Which colour is her panties?"

"How much for her bra?"

All these questions swarming over Natsu as everyone's attention was focused on him. The reason was easy. It was impossible to ask these questioned when she was next to him but now that she is gone, they could ask whatever they wanted. It was normally especially for Wakaba and Macao since both of them were huge perverts and neither of them stopped questioned the poor fire dragonslayer. But it didn't last too long since just after a few minutes a certain ice mage started to get annoyed since all the attention was on Natsu instead of him which he could not accept.

"HEY LISTEN UP" Gray shouted up as he jumped up on a table in the centre of the guild.

"IM DATING JUVIA" Gray suddenly screamed out making the whole guild quiet.

"GRAYYYYYYYYY_SAMMMMMMMMMMMA" Juvie screamed out of pure happiness as she jumped directly at Gray hugging him with all her might. This shocked them, not that Gray and Juvia started to date but that Juvia had appeared from nowhere to hug her Gray since she was one of the girls dragging out Erza before

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you realise your true love for Juvia" Juvia said as her eyes were big hearts.

"Good for you," Macao said as he then went back to question Natsu if he could buy a pair of Erza's panties from him.

"Tsk dumb fire torch" Gray mumble out disappointed because the focus didn't shift to him.

"Gray-sama, Juvia will love you forever" Juvia said and before Gray knew it Juvia had dragged him away from the guild as she needed to confirm how compatible they were with their bodies.

The guild continues to celebrate the new couple mostly because that meant they got free booze from time to time. Mira served all of them with no problem avoiding all the flirty questions she got from Macao and Wakaba. The only person she served differently was Natsu since she would always do something extra. Leaning towards him making him able to see her part of her breast, accidentally drop things so she could turn around and bow down to pick it up while she pressed her dress down making it dig into her ass to show it off to Natsu.

"Oooops im so sorry Natsu I really am" Mirajane said when she pretended to accidentally push a glass of alcohol on Natsu making his lower abdomen and pants wet.

"It's fine just give me a moment to dry this up" Natsu said as he was going to turn himself on fire to dry it.

"NO" Mirajane exclaimed

"You can't do that since... since it will burn holes through your clothes let me do it instead" Mira said as she grabbed a towel.

"Sure, thanks Mira" Natus said to her as he was going to grab the towel Mira brought.

"I can do it" Mira said getting close to Natsu.

"okay" Natsu said

"I'm really sorry Natsu" Mira said as she started to wipe Natsu lower abdomen. Making sure that Natsu could look directly at her cleavage as it was one of her main features.

"I-it's not a problem" Natsu said as he could not take his eyes off her bosom.

"HEY Natsu don't go and cheat on Erza now" Wakaba said jealously but played it off with his laughter but he would kill to be in Natsu place.

"It-Its nothing like that she is just helping me" Natsu said back flustered

"Yeah just helping him" Mirajane almost sung out as she guided the towel on his muscular abdomen,

"Your muscles are amazing" Mira complimented Natsu while stroking his abdomen with one of her fingers

"It's all thanks to the training" Natsu said grinning with a small blush as he was still staring at Mira's big breasts.

"He-hey Mira I can fix the rest" Natsu said to Mira since she was awfully close to his crotch with the towel.

"No, I made the mess so it's my responsibility to fix it" Mira said while looking up at him with a sweet smile.

"it's not a problem, I don't blame you at all" Natsu explained to her while panicking on what he should do.

"please?" Mira begged him with fake tears almost falling down her cheeks.

"O-okay" Natsu said as he gave up and he started to think about a chair.

"Thanks" Mira happily told him as she started to wipe the last place his crotch. She rubbed it as she could feel something large and hard.

'looks like I woke up the big bad dragon" Mira thought to herself while pretending she didn't notice it. She rubbed the same spot for some time to make it extra dry.

"Mira, I think its dried now" Natsu explained as he gave up on thinking about a chair long ago because it didn't work against Mira beauty

"Oh okay" Mira said as she was brought out of her thoughts about what she could do with Natsu's dragon.

"again, I'm really sorry" She apologised once again.

"It's fine. It was nothing bad." Natsu said with a grin

"Thanks" Mira said as she gave Natsu a quick kiss on the cheek. She then happily skipped away humming to herself happily into the kitchen.

"what did just happen" Natsu asked himself completely clueless.

"That is a woman making an advance on you" Gajeel said as he had come out from his dark corner to help his fellow dragonslayer since a pack always help each other.

"advance on me? Natsu wondered too stupid to know what that meant.

"Idiot, in dragon terms that would mean she was marking you as hers" Gajeel explained really slowly so Natsu could understand.

"B-b-but there is no way th-that would ever happen" Natsu told Gajeel nervously

"It's happening right now" Gajeel continued to push the matter.

"no, there is no chance, no" Natsu panickily said

"Natsu there is" Gajeel growled out while getting impatient with him

"I said no" Natus responded once last time before Gajeel lost his temper. Gajeel turned his arm to his iron from as he punished Natsu directly in the stomach making him fall off the chair and roll to the centre of the guild. Normally this attack would never hit since it was extremely obvious but Natsu could only think that what Gajeel said was not true so it became an easy punch for Gajeel to hit him.

"There is" Gajeel said once last time while he walked to the quest board

"THERE IS NO WAY THAT WOULD HAPPENED" Natsu screamed out before he quickly walked out of the guild leaving the guildmembers wondering what's wrong with him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"stupid metal freak. Standing there and lie straight to my face" Natsu grumble to himself as he was just outside the guild walking to his home all alone since happy where away at a date with Carla for the whole week.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I'm coming" Mira called out as she heard Natsu ringing on the clock to her home, She quickly walked to the door. Mira opened it just a few seconds after Natsu had rung on the clock

Natsu was standing there with a bouquet of white Lillys that he had bought on the way. He was wearing some less baggy pants than he usually wears, he is also wearing his normal sandals. The only part of his clothes that was quite different than what he normally would wear was a T-shirt. He was actually wearing a t-shirt, a red T-shirt that sat tight on him showing off his muscles

"Hello Mira, the flowers just reminded me of you, so here" Natsu said as he brought forward the bouquet of flowers to Mira

"you didn't have to, but thank you they are really pretty" Mira said happily as she took the white Lillys from him.

"no problem" Natsu told her with a huge grin because he was happy that she liked them.

"you can come in, I will just put the flowers in a vase" Mira said as she happily walking away with her flowers to then call out to him.

"Natsu you can go into the kitchen" Mira told Natsu since she was going to grab a vase.

"Sure," Natsu responded as he walked into the kitchen smelling a wonderful smell of delicious food. As usual Mira's cooking is the best.

"They look beautiful in the vase right" Mira asked Natsu with a smile as she joined him in the kitchen placing the vase down at the dinner table.

"Y-y-yes" Natsu stuttered as he finally got a good look at her clothes. She was wearing her yoga pants which were stuck close to her body leaving nothing to the imagination as she even had a cameltoe. her top part considered of a small tank top that didn't cover her belly. The tank top also showed off her well-endowed breast making them easy to see how big they were also Mira's hair was tied in a ponytail

"I hope you won't mind my clothing, I was doing some yoga exercising and forgot the time" Mira lied to Natsu with a huge smile as she noticed that Natsu was cheeking her out.

"I-I w-won't mind" Natsu responded still not sure where he could look at her.

"Now you haven't eaten anything before coming here right?" Mira asked the dragon slayer.

"No not since you gave me the flaming hot chicken before. "Natsu told Mira honestly

"Good since I made an extra-large portion just for you" Mira told him as she opens the oven and the delicious smell Natus could smell before came gushing out from the oven covering the whole room in it.

"it smells soooooooooo good" Natsu said reacting to the smell which made Mira giggle with happiness.

"thanks, I hope it will taste as good as it smells" Mira told the dragon slayer

"Of course, it will, since your cooking is the best" Natsu said in confidence not understanding how Mira could even think she was not the best chef that had ever existed

"I hope so" Mira said with a fond smile. She then opened her fridge as she could suddenly notice Natsu sneaking to the meal.

"I hope you won't sneak a bit of the meal before it served right?" Mira said in a sweet voice which would mean that it didn't matter if he took a small bite, in normal cases. But this was Mirajane the she-devil which meant it was a death sentence if he tried to take a small bite.

"Nooooo I would never ever do that" Natsu said slowly backing away from the dinner.

"you would never do that AGAIN you mean. Or have you forgotten that time when you literally ate everything as soon as I left the kitchen making me have to redo the whole new dinner" Mira teasingly said to Natsu as she placed everything, she needed for the meal at the dinner table.

"I won't do that again" Natsu said sheepishly, really regretting that he ever thought about doing it again. Because last time he did it he had nightmares of Mira for a whole year.

"I hope so or I may need to become the demon again" Mira said with a fond smile teasing Natsu as she remembers how cute Natsu would look when he cries.

"I promise I won't ever do that again" Natsu quickly said when she brought up that she may need to become the demon again.

"Guess I won't need to become the demon again. Now for the final touches for the meal." Mira said as she had served a portion for Natsu and one for her. She transformed her hand into one of a demon, it had long claws and scales that was blood red. She then hovers it over Natsu's portion as a small magical circle appeared and when it disappeared Natsu food was now on fire. A blood red fire.

"I hope it will suit your taste" Mira said turning her hands back to normal.

"WOOOOW it looks amazing" Natsu said mesmerised with everything from the colour to the smell of the meal and the fire together.

"Dig in" Mira said happily with the reaction she got from her dragon slayer. She was going to dig into her own part of the meal but as soon as she took her eyes of the dragon slayer, she heard him say.

"One more" Mira heard Natsu say

"That was fast" Mira said shocked, she knew he could eat fast but this was just insane.

"It's the tastiest meal ever" Natsu compliment Mira

"Really?" Mira questioned extremely happy as she filled Natsu plate now to the brim with food.

"Aye" Natsu confirmed as he was going to dig into his newly filled meal but there was one thing missing

"Where is the fire? It made the dish so goooood" Natsu said desperately for more of the meal

"so, the fire also taste good?" She wondered since she knew how picky he could be with his fire.

"It's one of the best. The only ones that could compete are Igneel's and uncle Atlas flames" Natsu grinned happily while seeing Mira transforming her hand to put his food on fire.

"An extra big serving with extra fire" Mira told Natsu sincerely pleased with his reactions of the meal

"Thank you very much" Natsu responded while digging into his food,

Under there meal Natsu and Mira caught up with each other, talking about their journeys mostly about Natsu's. Sometimes they talked about their past, sometimes about what they wanted to do or what they believed in. their conversation just kept going as they loved each other's company until Mira asked one question.

"Do you trust me?" She asked

"Of course, I trust you, your are a part of my family." Natsu said fully committed to what he said

"Then stand up, close your eyes and relax" Mira told him

"aye" The dragon slayer responding as he did what she told him. Taking a deep slow breath to calm himself down.

"let your mind calm down and empty it" Mira whispered into his ears.

"aye" Natsu whispered back while trying to keep his thought off Mira away.

"Sleep" Mira whispered when she put her hands in front of Natsu's face making him instantly fall asleep with her magic.

"Time for the main event" Mira said to herself while catching the sleeping Natsu.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"It's time to wake up Natsu" Mira whispered into his Natsu's sensitive dragon ears as she released the sleep magic.

"what is going on" Natsu mumble to himself as he just woke up. He felt cold chains against his wrists and ankles as he was laying as an X. He started to look around the room and It seemed to be a normal bedroom with nothing special to it, but that didn't matter as it would just take him a few moments to destroy these chains. but before he could do that, he heard footsteps walking and It was coming from behind him and the footsteps continued until she was right in front of Natsu's sight.

"Mira, what is going on" Natsu said relaxed as he saw Mira which meant nothing bad would happen.

"Well since the dinner is over, I thought I could make a small show just for you" She answered warmly while she pronounced you clearly so he could understand it was just for him and no one else.

"Oh, why did you chain me up? You should just have told me you wanted to perform" Natsu said confused since he would be extremely happy if Mira would perform just for him since her acts were always the best.

"It's a unique show so I could not tell you what it was and the chains are there because I had some in my closet" Mira told Natsu with a smirk while Natsu shudder when he thought of what else Mira would have in her closet.

"Okay, whenever you are ready," Natsu said grinning like a fool not even minding the weird situation he was since Mira was part of his family and he would never doubt his family.

"Then are you ready to become my M-A-T-E?" Mira seductively said looking directly at Natsu's jet black eyes that widen in shocked as he heard what Mira told him.

"m-m-my ma-mate?" Natsu said completely in shock while he gulped in excitement that he try to hide to his best ability since Mirajane, fairy tails poster girls wanted him to be her mate, her partner for life.

"Yes, your mate and as your mate, I would give you my heart, soul and body to you and only you" Mirajane told him tracking her fingers all over her body.

"yo-your Body" Natsu mumble in shock and excitement as he felt some tingling excitement down there.

"Yes, my body all yours from my breasts" Mira started to say as she brought her hands up to her breasts and started to caress them. Fondling them right in front of Natsu

"To my precious place that would be for you and only you as long as time exists" The she-devil said bringing one of her hand slowly down on her body from her breast to her stomach and under her thigh pants as she moved in a circle right at her precious spot.

"Ahhh" She moaned out loudly for Natsu to hear which sounded heavenly for Natsu.

"all this would be for you and only you" Mira said between her loud moans as a bigger and bigger tent appeared in his pant right at his crotch.

"b-but I already got Erza" Natsu said as the last defence against Mira since it was only the thought of Erza that made Natsu not jump straight at Mira ravaging her.

"Just forget about her as the dragon in your pants has done." Mira said while bringer her hand out of her pants as it was glistening with wetness while her pants now had a big wet spot on them.

"Seems like I'm a bit wet" She told Natsu while licking her fingers clean from her own juices taking one at a time, licking on them to then suck at them making sure Natsu could clearly see it. She then let her fingers out of her mouth with a pop sound.

"Delicious, do you want to taste it?" Mira sang out innocent knowing he would not accept it just yet.

"I-I don't" Natsu said almost desperate to get out of this situation.

"Ohh too bad maybe another time?" Mira started off as she then got a wonderful idea "Hmmm are you a person who prefers to rip or to watch people take it off slowly?" Mira wondered these to questions while bringer her hand to her chest

"Rip? Take it off slowly?" Natsu said confused but it didn't make him take his eyes off her as he was almost hypnotic with her beauty. Mira just rolled her eyes with a small smile as she then ripped her tank top in half.

"you seem like a one that likes to rip clothes apart" Mira giggled while her heavenly completely bare breasts were out in the open. Her breasts swayed, bounced, jiggled around on her chest changing their shapes because of her moments.

"Wooah" Natsu said or more right his subconscious said since they were too sexy to not react on and his manhood reacted as well to Mira's performance growing in size.

"seems like both you and your dragon liked it, but this is only the beginning" Mira told Natsu as she saw Natsu pants grew when she ripped her top apart.

"I d-don't think this is a good idea Mira" Natsu pleaded to her but she didn't listen at all.

"It's a great idea Natsu" Mira responded while turning around making Natsu able to see her back and her plump ass. She leaned forward arching her back as she slowly started to take off her yoga pants and slowly but sure her almost bare ass was right in front of Natsu. The only thing covering him from seeing her precious sport was a piece of small thong.

"what do you think" Mira wondered as she slapped her ass making it jiggle in front of him as Natsu eyes followed its every move.

"I don't know what you mean" Natsu lied through his teeth as he manhood was fully erected in his pants aching.

"At least your big dragon is telling the truth" Mira inspected him as she was pleased with the reaction, she got from him.

"it's just instincts" Natsu told her as he was lying to himself that it was only instinct and it was not that he truly wanted the Mirajane number one weekly sorcerer model

"well let's see how long you can resist these instincts before they will crave for me, beg for me" Mira reported to him but the thing she didn't know was that they were already doing that, begging Natsu to ravage the women in front of him.

"let's start It then" Mira told herself while she slowly walked to the bed where Natsu was laying making sure to sway her hips from side to side. When she reached the edge of the bed, she got on to the bed on all fours as she got eye contact with Natsu that she would never let go of. She walked like a cat as she reached Natsu manhood while her breast was swaying, jiggling with every moment as Mira had no control of them.

"The dragon seems to be full of energy," Mira said as she lightly caresses his manhood over the pants with her smooth small hand while looking Natsu right into his jet-black eyes.

"just think of me moving my hands up and down your length, adding my mouth as I would lick the head and suck it to my heart's content making sure you would release multiple times. Just say that you want to become my mate and I will do it for you and much, much more" Mira seductively said to Natsu making sure he could just lightly feel her hands on his pants making Natsu only feel a light touch on his manhood.

"no, I'm good without it" Natsu forced himself to say

"Too bad" Mira said as she than flickered on his manhood with her finger as it twitches from it. She continued to walk on all four as Natsu was between her legs as her head was right above his abdomen making her big breasts just touch the tip his manhood.

"the perfect muscles, not too bulky not to lean. Just the way I love it" Mira complimented him while leaving a trail of kisses from his abdomen until his chest.

"a warm chest, to sleep on and keep me secure at night" She continued leaving trails of kisses until the jaw

"A strong jaw making you extra handsome and lips that are perfect to kiss" Mira said as she kissed his jaw as she leaned in to kiss his lips while Natsu just lay there staring right into her beautiful blue eyes.

"But I won't take a kiss from you Since it will be you that are going to take mine" Mira whispered confidently while her lips were just so Natsu could lift up his head and they would meet.

"i-I-can't" Natsu said back as he was lost in her eyes.

"You can and you will sooner or later." Mira answered back as she moved back making her sit just in front of Natsu big aching manhood. She moved just right so Natsu could feel Mira's plump ass against his manhood that was still in his pants while she started to grind her hips forward and backwards.

"ahh Natsu ah More" Mira started to moan while grinding on Natsu making her juices spread across his abdomen. Meanwhile, she started to play with her heavenly big bouncing breast. Making them take different shapes squeezing right in front of Natsu.

"Natsu harder, ahhhh fuck me silly ahhhh" Mira moaned making it impossible for Natsu to stay still since he was very uncomfortable in his pants.

"Mira...I...I..." Natsu started but never finished as he looked away from Mira's eyes. But Mira didn't accept that as she placed her hands on Natsu cheeks and forced him to look directly at her.

"You want ..." Mira asked hoping that she finally would get what she wanted a dragon for her whole life.

"I...i... want...you" Natsu finally complied as Mira was just too much for him to resist. Her eyes staring at him, her plump ass against his manhood, the scent of Mira's juices all over him just driving him crazy with excitement.

"You finally told the truth" Mira started off as she giggled with happiness

"but since you made a lady wait, I only think its appropriated if you show me how much you want me" Mira explained to the dragon slayer as she moved up from Natsu's abdomen to his head. She wasted no time as she ripped apart the last piece of her clothing, her thong. Reviling Her precious place completely nude to Natsu glistering in a pink colour.

"Su-uure" Natsu said as he gulped in excitement at Mira's figure. As soon as Mira lowered herself making her lower lips touch Natsu's lips Natsu went to work as he started to lick her dripping wet folders. Working his way from to outside to the inside

"MMMM keep going" Mira moaned out in reaction to Natsu working his tongue as Mira got louder and she started to grin her hips which made Natsu become more active, changing from flickering to sucking to just licking her clit getting a pleasant reaction from Mira "AHH soooo good" Mira screamed out as her voice sounded heavenly for Natsu making him work extra hard for her reactions.

And as he expected her reaction became bigger as he finally entered her with his tongue which found her weak spots in a matter of seconds as she clamped down on his head with her legs which only made Natsu go deeper into her with his tongue.

"AHHH YES AHHH I NEED MORE" Mira screamed out as she was on the edge to cumming which made Natsu completely focusing on her weak spots and in a matter of seconds she climaxed. Her head backwards as she was arching her back, squeezing Natsu's head with her legs as she cummed all over Natsu face getting him wet with her juices.

"fuck you were great there" Mira said with a heavy breath as she released his head after her first climax for the night.

"Thanks" Natsu said as he licked around his mouth to taste Mira's juices "taste quite good" He complimented her

"Since you were such a good boy, I think you deserve a reward don't you agree. A pleasurable reward" Mira devious said with a smile as she moved backwards until she finally felt Natsu's manhood against her ass once again

"Yeah" Natsu only said as he could not tear his eyes off her breasts which made Mira smile uncontrollably.

"and you can play with my breasts as you want with this reward" Mira told him with made Natsu manhood twitch directly making Mira feel it.

"but first we need to get you a bit more unclothed" Mira told him as she wasted no time to turn around making Natsu face her plump ass as she started to pull off his pants and boxers in one go. As soon as she pulled them down it revealed his big dragon.

"Ohhh as expected of my man" Mira said pleased with his huge size as she then turned around once again making her face Natsu.

"Are you going to unlock the chains yet" Natsu questioned as he wanted nothing more than to feel Mira's breast

"I can do that but I think you first want your reward" Mira seductively said as she lifted her hips up and move just to the right spot above Natsu's manhood. She grabbed Natsu's manhood with one of her cold hands as she slowly stroked it. She moved it against her wet folds as her juices were dripping down on his manhood.

"Mira please stop teasing" Natsu pleaded

"as you wish" Mira said as she lowered her hips making Natsu slowly enter into the thigh wet, warm virgin cave. Even if it was her first time her maidenhood spread with almost no resistance as she made a small grimace as she broke her hymen. which didn't go unnoticed by Natsu as he melted the chains with his magic to grab Mira's hips and stopped her from shaking her hips.

"stop. it's no good if it hurts for you" Natsu said even if it felt extremely good just to enter her wet snatch, he could not watch Mira in pain.

"It's fine just give me a moment to adjust and I will go back to rocking your world" Mira said with a forced smile as she slowly started to move up and down while Natsu let goo of her hips.

"its tight" Natsu said to himself and since he hands were free, he decided to play with Mira's big bare breasts. They were softer then he thought but yet they were still firm making them sit at their places. He squeezed and played with them, flickering her nipples as he played with them to his heart's content.

"Ahh...ahhh...more...ahh" Mira started to moan as she started to move up and down faster while she the sound of Mira's ass slapping against Natsu could be heard in the room as Natsu tried to match Mira's speed with him thrusting upwards making her squeal loudly.

"AHH Harder ahh" Mira said as she moved faster and with great force as she could only felt pleasure from Natsu's penetrating her maidenhood. Natsu did exactly as she wished for as he grabbed her hips and started to thrust upwards with great force as you could only hear Natsu pounding Mira with wet notices from Mira's wet snatch and the moans of pleasure from both of them.

"YES AHHH FUCK ME AHHHH" Mira moaned as Natsu while Natsu manhood pressed against every little sweet spot Mira had even the tip reached all the way to her womb to kissing it. "you're so hot" Natsu said as his arousal was at max point since seeing Mira jumping on his manhood her breast shaking uncontrollable only makes It hotter to look at.

"MIRA IM CLOSE" Natsu said out loudly his member pulsing as it was ready to release.

"AHHH YES; CUM INSIDE MAKR IT AS YOURS AHHHH" Mira moaned out as Natsu thrust one last time upwards as his manhood touched Mira's womb as he started to fill it up with his cum and as soon as his warm cum came out from him Mira started to climax as never before.

"AHHHH" Mira screamed out in pleasure as she cummed together with Natsu. Mira fell down on Natsu body as she was resting her head on his chest just for a moment.

"that was amazing Mira" Natsu said amazed and a bit exhausted

"Ohhh this is only the beginning Natsu, we are going to do this all night," Mira said seductively with a devilish smile looking right at Natsu's eyes as she then took out Natsu manhood from her extremely wet snatch which made Natsu look quite sad as Mira giggled at his reaction.

"Take it easy Natsu, I will just clean it up before we go to round two" Mira said exited since she was finally seeing if reading all those adult books would help her with taming the dragon with her mouth.

"Sure" Natsu said as Mira moved into position. She was laying between Natsu's legs as her face was right behind his manhood that was standing at peek from just having Mira breathing at his manhood.

"Let's clean up this mess" Mira said as his manhood was covered with her wet juices and his cum. She locking eye contacts making him see the lustfulness in her blue eyes as she then started to take Natsu manhood into her wet, warm mouth working her skills as she took half his manhood in one go.

"you're so good" Natsu said since her fellatio was extremely good as she had a natural talent for this. The slurping lewd loud sound only made it better as Mira worked up and down on his manhood. But that was only the beginning as she wrapped her fingers around his length and started to move up and down on the part, she could not reach with her mouth just yet.

"how do you like the most me or the red-haired bitch" Mira interrogated as she smiled so Natsu could see her teeth and then she took the head of Natsu's cock into her mouth once again.

"o-of-of course it's you" Natsu said scared of what she could do with his manhood.

"Good answer" Mira said pleased as she once again started to suck on his manhood flickering, licking and sucking the head off his manhood making Natsu release small moans. Her saliva trailing down his manhood making it easier to jerk him off at the same time it got messier.

But it didn't stop at this Mira jerked his whole manhood as she went to work at his family jewels. she didn't even hesitate as she went directly to work on Natsu's balls sucking them, taking it into her mouth as she played with them with her tongue. Caressing them but she didn't do it for too long as she started to work herself up on him manhood again. licking her way upwards his member until she could take his cock into her mouth.

"this feels amazing Mira" Natsu moaned out which pleased Mira very much as her confidence grew and at the same time she started to work harder at blowing Natsu. Going faster making his precum and her saliva combined as it tainted her plump lips that was around his manhood while she never ever let go of eye contact which made this experience so much hotter for Natsu.

But that didn't stop Mira from taking it to next level as she relaxed her throat as she slowly took Natsu manhood into her tight throat. "so hot and tight" Natsu said in surprised as she did it without gagging or even hesitating a bit as she bobbed her head up and down taking Natsu completely into her mouth and down her throat

after some time Natsu got very close which Mira notice quite easily because of Natsu's manhood throbbing and his balls bulging ready to cum. It only took Mira a bit extra work as she stroked his ball with one hand and deep throated his cock.

"Mira I'm going to cum" Natsu told her which resulted in Mira taking his manhood all the way down her as she started to humming which pushed Natsu over the edge making him released his cum straight down Mira's throat.

The one thing Mira was unpreparied for was how much Natsu cummed as it was too much for her to swallow resulting in Natsu not only cummed inside her mouth but also sully Mira's pretty face with his cum.

"that's a big load" Mira said as she then went to clean herself licking all the cum she could with her tongue. To then wiped the rest off with her fingers and then straight down into her mouth.

"how is it legal for one woman to be that hot" Natsu asked as he was stunned with Mira performance. Just seeing Mira licked off his cum from her face made his manhood once again stand at its peak ready to go for round two.

"No clue. The only thing I'm certain at is that I'm right here about to be fucked for the second time by Natsu Dragneel" Mira said dirtily while changing position once again. She made a 180-degree turn making her ass face Natsu as she raised it high in the sky while her face was against the bed sheets. with one of her hands, she spread apart her ass cheek showing off her dripping wet pussy.

"I'm tired so I think I let you have your way this round" Mira said with a devilish beautiful smile as she shook her ass from side to side which resulted in the thing she wanted. Natsu entering her snatch with his manhood.

"YES AHH FUCK ME NATSU AHH" Mira moaned out throughout the whole night.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Mira...hot" Natsu mumble out in his sleep as Mira was laying on his warm chest watching him sleep with her blue eyes.

"it's time to wake up" Mira said as she kissed his cheek, it was a quick small kiss but it worked as Natsu woke up from his slumber.

"mmmm Mira" Natsu said as he opened his eyes to see the white-haired beauty that now was his and only his forever. It was at this moment he lost control as he took Mira's lips and started kissing her a deep kiss with lasted for a couple of minutes.

"What did I say. You were going to take my lips first" Mira told him as she giggled with happiness.

"you were right as always" Natsu responded to the demoness as he stroked her white hair.

"I'm all yours now. That also means you need to take responsibility" Mira cooed him while staring at him with her blue eyes which were one of Natsu's many weak spots against Mira

"Of course, I'm going to take responsibility" Natsu said filled with confidence as he was going to make sure that he treated Mira the right way.

"then you will take responsibility to tell Erza what we did?" Mira said with a grin as she had gotten him right where she wanted, she loved him but she didn't want to tell Erza that she did certain adult thing with her boyfriend. Meanwhile Natsu stopped with everything as he just laid there completely still

"Please if you ever find Igneel tell him I missed him and I died as a happy man" Natsu responded totally serious which only made Mira giggle

"I promise to tell him; your son died an honourable way" Mira joked as she would not let anything take her man away even if she had to beat up certain people.

It was their first night together but certainly not there last since Mira was Natsu's now and Natsu was Mira's now.

* * *

 **The END**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story and tell me what you thought about it.**

 **Just one more the moment this is a one shot. I am thinking about making this a two-shot letting Erza join in on the action making this a threesome. so tell me what you think if you want me to do that or not.**

 **Don't forget to follow favourite and review the story really appreciate every single support I get and have a great day.**


End file.
